moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Legion cz. 1
''- Siemaneczko ziomeczki, z tej strony Gorgonzola News.''- oznajmił głos jednego z najbardziej znanych, młodocianych twórców w FedNecie. Pomimo faktu że o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach trąbiły wszystkie rozgłośnie radiowe i telewizyjne w Federacji, wielu młodych ludzi wolało brać informacje o Kraju od oddolnych ludzi, takich jak Gorgonzela.-'' I zapraszam na omówienie dzisiejszej największej inby.'' W tym momencie na ekranach fednetowych widzów pojawiło się zdjęcie, które szturmem zdobyło uwagę niemal wszystkich mieszkańców Kraju. Ukazywało ono zniszczone resztki tego, co niegdyś było lasem prowadzącym do Linii Cere- z bujnych traw i rosnących drzew nie pozostało nic, poza wszechogarniającym pyłem. Na tym zniszczonym, godnym pożałowania terenie doszło jednak do historycznego wydarzenia- Noelle Srbowic, snajperka która od początku konfliktu stacjonowała na Linii, rzuciła się żeby uściskać jednego z Buzdyganów, członków ZGSR'ów. Kobieta i mężczyzna byli parą, która nie widziała się nawzajem odkąd napadł Legion. Fotograf idealnie uwiecznił moment w którym Noelle leci w powietrzu, niemal obejmując ukochanego. Dodatkowo w tle można było zobaczyć Jeffa Ordona, członka 1 Batalionu HallenWest, opierającego się o Proautostradę i palącego papierosa. ''- Wow.''- powiedział Gorgonzola, po czym uruchomił przester.''- WOW.'' W sensie, spróbujcie to k#rwa ogarnąć. 4 miesiące od zakończenia '''BITWY O JEBANĄ METROPOLIĘ' wojska z Linii i z...kurwa reszty kraju się ze sobą spotkały. Powiedzieć że to sukces, to za mało. Pokażę wam coś....'' W tym momencie widzom ukazał się pulpit twórcy, którego kursor myszki od razu poszybował w kierunku folderu "Prywatne". Pierwsze co się na nim ukazało, był rysunek przedstawiający Lulu, kotołaczą towarzyszkę Generała Rzeźnika- nagą i molestowaną przez macki należące do Krakena. Kamera tym razem pokazała oblicze nagrywającego nastolatka, ze szczególnie dużym zbliżeniem na jego twarz. Po skroni przeleciała mu stróżka potu. Po chwili jednak ukazał się plik, którego szukał Gorgonzola. Przedstawiał on sytuację we wschodniej części Federacji- najpierw niemal cała zajęta przez siły Legionu, a później praktycznie całkowicie wolna, z grupami oporu wzdłuż Linii oraz odseparowanych enklawach wewnątrz kraju, jak np. wokół Hegany. ''- Emm, nie wiem jak dla was, ale jak dla mnie wygrywamy tą pi#przoną wojnę.''- powiedział chłopak-'' Skoro udało się nam połączyć z tym co zostało z Linią Cere, to pewnie niedługo wejdziemy na Bastion Rzeźnika! Tak, pamiętacie?''- w tym momencie widzom ukazało się zdjęcie wyprostowanego, stojącego dumnie Generała- Tia, Rzeźnik, to taki anagram od '''KURWA NIEZATRZYMYWALNY.' No, to w sumie byłoby na tyle. Jak zawsze pamiętajcie żeby zostawić łapkę, subskrybować i życze wam miłego dnia. '' Na ekranie pojawiły się nowe foldery, tym razem o nazwach "Mieszkanki CreepyTown", "Dystrykt +18" i "Wszystkie zdjęcia z Glorią i Lulu". ''- Mój z pewnością taki będzie.'' Legion siedział na swym wydrążonym w zboczu góry tronie, patrząc na otaczające go tereny. Minęło tak wiele miesięcy, a cała okolica wciąż bardziej przypominała powierzchnię Księżyca, niż prywatne ogrody Boga. Pewną ozdobą była w tym przypadku głowa Kirrhaniowego Tytana, leżąca samotnie niedaleko góry. Legion był wściekły. Na tym etapie jego siły powinny zdobywać Amerykę Północną, a nie opuściły nawet Kraju. Co więcej, cofały się! Połączone siły frakcji z całego Kraju skutecznie spychały jego siły i zapewne Federacja niedługo wkroczy na jego ogrody. Wtedy sam Pan będzie musiał zainterweniować. Jednak nie wcześniej- Absolut nie zniża się do poziomu wyznawców, jeśli nie jest to absolutnie konieczne. Klęczący obok Baktioth trzymał dłoń na jednej z ran swojego Pana, wypełniając ją swoją ciemnością. Cząsteczki światła, zaaplikowane przez Blakłuda wciąż przebywały w ciele Legiona, zadając mu codziennie niemałe rany. Baktioth codziennie przybywał i "oczyszczał" ciało Legiona, jednak ilekroć sądził że usunął już wszystko, pojawiały się nowe efekty czaru. - Dziękuję, Baktioth.- powiedział Legion, odwracając wzrok. Cienista istota była z nim praktycznie od samego początku. Tylko jemu ufał i tylko do niego odnosił się z pewną dozą szacunku. Ciężko też byłoby sobie wyobrazić, żeby Legion był w stanie się przełamać i podziękować komuś innemu. - Robię co do mnie należy, Panie.- ''odpowiedział Baktioth. Legion uśmiechnął się. Nawet on, przyszły Bóg, musiał posiadać kogoś, na kim może polegać. Przyjacielska atmosfera szybko została zniszczona. Nad głową dwójki potężnych istot zaczęły gromadzić się chmury- dosłownie. Pojawiły się nagle i równie nagle zaczęły się obracać i ze sobą łączyć. Słychać również było huk, a zaraz po nim błysk oraz błyskawicę. Mniej wtajemniczeni mogliby uznać to za początek burzy, jednak Legion i Baktioth widzieli, że błysk był właściwie przelatującym Białym Płomieniem a błyskawica miała czarny kolor. Szare chmury w końcu przestały się poruszać i przybrały jeden, konkretny kształt. Uśmiechniętej czaszki. - ''Czy to....?- ''zaczął pytać Baktioth. - Tak, Memento Mori.- odpowiedział Legion, wpatrując się poważnie w niebiosa. Białe płomienie ustawiły się w ustach czaszki, a czarne błyskawice- w jej oczodołach. Wyglądało to tak, jakby broń wpatrywała się w swoje cele. Poniekąd tak właśnie było. - ''Mieli tylko trzy ładunki.- ''powiedział Baktioth, patrząc na czaszkę.- ''15% pierwszego wykorzystali w czasie Insurekcji, resztą uderzyliśmy w nich na Linii.... - Więc ten będzie znacznie silniejszy.- zauważył Legion. - ''Mój Panie, jeśli tylko zechcesz, natychmiast...- ''zaczął Baktioth, jednak Legion uciszył go gestem dłoni. - Uciekaj najdalej jak możesz.- rozkazał Legion- Wezmę to wszystko na siebie. - ''Jak nakazujesz.-'' odpowiedział Baktioth, po czym natychmiast zniknął. Czaszka była już uformowana. Sekundy dzieliły ją od uderzenia. Legion zastanowił się. Po tak wielu, ciężkich bitwach jakie przeżył w ostatnim czasie, miał pewne wątpliwości, czy zdoła przeżyć ten atak. Memento Mori, najstraszliwszy oręż jaki posiadali jego przeciwnicy, w każdych warunkach był straszliwym zagrożeniem. Najlogiczniejszym posunięciem byłoby wycofanie się- chociaż biorąc pod uwagę zasięg broni, małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że zdoła się przed nią skryć. Jeśli zawiedzie, podda się tej broni, zginie, a wraz z nimi dziesiątki milionów jego poddanych. Memento Mori uderzający z całych sił był bronią tak straszliwą, że nawet istota pragnąca boskiego statusu musiała ukazać przed nią respekt. Czaszka ruszyła. Nadszedł czas konfrontacji- jeśli uda mu się to pokonać, udowodni przed każdym niedowiarkiem swego boskiego statusu. Jeśli nie- to nawet bycie Reinkarnatorem go nie uratuje. Legion zwinął dłonie w pięści i skoczył w kierunku nadciągającej broni. Dwie, straszliwe potęgi starły się ze sobą. "Skóra" czaszki zaczęła przybierać postać tysięcy udręczonych, pozbawionych twarzy duchów, wyciągających ręce ku przeciwnikowi, pragnąc rozerwać jego duszę na miliardy kawałków. Legion uśmiechnął się- jego aura naprzeciw tego skierowała liczniejsze i mroczniejsze, ale bardzo podobne fantomy. Życie w całym Kraju na jedną chwilę zamarło. Potężne, czarno-białe eksplozje zmieszały się z mrocznym światłem Absoluta, wstrząsając całym terenem Legionu. Niezliczone istoty zaczęły uciekać na wszystkie strony świata, nie mogąc w swej panice zrozumieć tego, co działo się w ich ojczyźnie. Magiczne "echo" tego wydarzenia rozprzestrzeniało się na najdalsze rejony- przebywający w swojej kryjówce, leczący rany Hamid, uczeń Jaaku, padł na kolana i zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Dziesiątki innych, wyczulonych na magię istot Legiona zaczęło padać na ziemię, trzęsąc się w spazmach bólu. Przebywajacy w Twierdzy 1 Pretorianie Kraju byli odpowiednio zabezpieczeni, jednak dziesiątki magów z Elementarsis również odczuwało straszliwe bóle głowy i nudności. Mikhaln Shadown, przebywajacy w podziemiach Demonicznej Biblioteki w Dystrykcie, padł na kolana. Ujrzał dziesiątki obrazów- czerwoną głowę, z krwii której wykuł swój oręż, wzburzoną rzekę czasu oraz samą nicość, przyzwaną za jego zgodą. Następnie padł nieprzytomny. Niebo, Piekło, Helheim, Yomi- w tych i dziesiątkach innych miejsc w Zaświatach efekty były podobne. Generał Rzeźnik patrzył bez strachu na rosnącą eksplozję, zasłaniając swym ciałem trzęsącą się za nim kotkę. Czaszka coraz bardziej zbliżała się do ziemi. Legion klęczał, desperacko próbując ją odepchnąć. Brakowało jeszcze tylko kilku metrów, do dokonania absolutnego dzieła zniszczenia. Tylko chwili, do zakończenia tej anihilacji. Śmiał się. Stojąc triumfalnie na swym tronie, śmiał się z każdego, kto chociaż przez chwilę sądził, że nie podoła wyzwaniu. Śmiał się, bo miał do tego prawo. Jego ciało całe się dymiło, a on sam nie do końca wierzył, że to przeżył. Ale jednak. Memento Mori w swej pełnej formie zostało zniszczone. Nie przestawał się śmiać. Był Bogiem, przyszłym władcą całej rzeczywistości. I wszystkiego poza nią. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.- powiedział Arise, opierając ręce na panelu. Memento Mori było ich ostatnią nadzieją- skoro to nie było w stanie powstrzymać Legiona, to jakakolwiek wiara że coś innego zdoła to zrobić, była złudna. - Poniekąd było to do przewidzenia.- powiedział Przemek, stojący przy wejściu do pomieszczenia i opierający się plecami o jedną ze ścian.- Na pewno go osłabiliśmy. To krok ku zwycięstwu. - Ile jeszcze takich kroków musimy wykonać?!- zakrzyknął Arise, odwracając się do bliźniaka. Przemek westchnął. - Dobrze wiesz.- odpowiedział.- Ustaliliśmy to już na Konferencji. Operacja Winkelierzy, to jedyne rozwiązanie jakie nam pozostało. Arise uśmiechnął się. - To twoi towarzysze.- powiedział.- Jesteś gotów rzucić ich w wir wydarzeń? Przemek wzruszył ramionami. - Nie będą tam szli sami.- odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.- A gdy mnie zabraknie, ty zajmiesz się resztą. - A co ze Strange?- spytał Arise, a jego brat momentalnie się zatrzymał. Nastała cisza- krótka, choć nieznośna. - Odpowiem Ci na to pytanie, jeśli ty odpowiesz na moje.- powiedział Przemek. Arise kiwnął głową, czego Przemek nie widział, choć się domyślał. W tej sytuacji Reinkarnator mógł spytać o wszystko- a najbardziej z pewnością będą go interesowały szczegóły operacji. Przemek odwrócił głowę, patrząc na bliźniaka. - Macie gdzieś w okolicy dobrego jubilera?- spytał Reinkarnator. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures